Sam's Wildest Dreams
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Come true, the one dream he has been wanting to come true for years. It's finally happening but can Sam make it through without embarrassing himself.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up with only two other people as a guy, can be come very akward. Especially if you learn you are gay, and you really just want to live a normal life. The only thing that can make it any worst is learning you have a crush on your older brother, four years older even. And to top it all off said brother has pretty much raised you in your dad's place. Welcome to my life.

We are a family of hunters that hunt down the supernatural like ghosts and vampires, kill them, and move onto the next hunt. I have never lived in the same place for more than two weeks, roughly. My father drops Dean, older brother, and I off at some motel a couple towns away from where his job is. I, use to be we, then enroll into the local highschool, stay for sometime before taking off to the next town.

I have only made a few friends ever, obviously I only have them for a couple of weeks. I haven't a had girlfriend nor a boyfriend, because of moving around too much. This lifestyle has made me appreciate simpler things in life, like houses, families, and school.

Now I am a sixteen year old male, going through the typical hormonal changes. This is fun to deal with when I am constantly around the guy I have the biggest crush on. Which leads to the problem of covering it up and not allowing him to find out. I am already freaky enough without the incest problem. I have two more years before I can go to college and hopefully live a norma life.

Dean and I have never spent much time apart, he is my caretaker and protector. Which he takes very seriously, a bit too seriously to me. I get in a tiny fight, he wants to kill whoever hurt me. A tad bit too much for me, but I let him do whatever because he doesn't listen to reason when mad. I do find a bit charming that he is protective of me.

But charming doesn't help me get over the crush on him. Which is becoming worst since Dean now has the impala, this has lead to more time alone with Dean. Typically we met Dad in the next town over, and head to the next destination, spend a day with Dad before he takes off again.

Now to my current problem, Dean and I are sitting in the impala, heading to the next town. Another four hours in the car, another four hours hiding my hard on. I was day dreaming about Dean and I, and now I am currently trying to will my erection away before Dean sees it. I can only hope in my wildest dreams that he would be ok with this and return my feelings.

I notice Dean pull out his phone and texts someone, before he is pulling over onto the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. His phone goes off before Dean smiles and shuts off the car.

"We need to talk Sammy." is all he says before he leans over and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Dean's lips touch mine, I was in heaven. I had been dreaming about this moment since I was twelve years old, and its finally happening. I felt Dean's tongue asking for entrance so I open my mouth, and felt his dash into my mouth. It explored for a few minutes, before we broke apart for air. I panted for a few minutes before pulling Dean back in for another kiss.

I felt the smirk against my lips, but I could care less. I didn't want this moment to end, at least not for awhile. But Dean broke away again, and made sure I couldn't pull him back in again. I whined and pouted but it only made him grin. I glared at him, but I couldn't stay upset with him.

"Talking time now Sammy, and then maybe more of that." I grinned at him, I would make sure that there was more of that now. "Focus Sam." I looked at him with undivide attention.

"Yes sir." I said saucily, Dean bit down on his lip for a moment.

"Sammy, I know that you feel more than just brotherly feelings for me. I know that you have been harboring a crush on me for awhile. And now it's time to talk about those feelings. Dad isn't around as much so we need to talk."

I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact Dean has known about my crush for who knows how long. Why didn't say anything before? Does this mean he feels the same? Is there actually hope for me.

"Okay Dean, what do you want to know, since you know about my feelings?" Is there anything else really to know?

"Do you want a real relationship with me or is just a schoolgirl crush?" I never thought about a relationship with Dean, I mean I never thought I would have a chance like this. Thinking about it now, I wanted a full fledge relationship.

"I want a serious, comitteed relationship with you Dean." Dean was a bit of a manwhore, well actually he is probably the biggest manwhore ever.

"Good boy Sammy. Now are you willing to give up your idea of an apple pie life to be with me?" God damn how did he know about these thoughts. I gave him a questoning look but he just winked at me. Stupid, sexy winks.

"I would give up anything to be with you Dean, you have been my everything my whole life. I will love you until the day I die." I said, keeping my voice from wavering. Dean had to be able to take me seriously.

"Good good. Now we can't tell Dad or anyone else until you are eighteen, is that clear?" I nodded. "We can't show our feelings for each other around anyone else either." Again I nodded.

Dean smiled at me before leaning over again, "Such a good boy Sammy, you deserve a treat." Dean's lips were once again pressed against mine, making me heat up. Dean was really going to be mine.

After a heated make out session I felt Dean's lips starting kissing their way down my neck, while he unbuttoned my shirt. Soon the shirt was open and Dean's lips were on my nipples, sucking like his life depended on it. All I could do was wind my fingers in his hair, and enjoy the ride.

After he was sure my nipples were as hard as diamonds, his hands started brushing against the top of my jeans, "Are you okay with this Sammy?" I nodded my head yes. His fingers undid my belt before undoing the button and zipper on the jeans.

I lifted my hips so he could push the jeans and underwear down, his hand wrapped my dick before he joined our lips again. I started thrusting into his hand, while he tongue fucked my mouth. We broke apart and he ducked down, kissing the tip of my erection.

Dean then swallowed my erection, bobbing his head. Licking at the slit when he pulled off. Before going right back down, I grabbed some of his hair to hold him in place while I fucked his mouth. Moans free flowing out of my mouth.

I started to feel the familiar tightening coil in my gut, I released Dean's hair. He pulled off before kitten licking the slit while jacking me off. All too soon I saw the white flash and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello baby boy, have a nice nap?" Dean asked, as I sat up and looked around. We were moving down the highway again. My clothes had been straightened out and I didn't feel icky anywhere. "You were out for about an hour, I had to get moving again before Dad got upset. I told him that I needed a short nap." I nodded.

I sat up straighter and stretched out, we had three more hours in the car then, roughly of course. Maybe Dean will speed and make it less, but I'm not sure. "So Dad taking off tomorrow morning then?"

"No, he's taking off tonight, the town he is working in is about an hour and a half away. This is the closest town to it though. So we will get the room to ourselves tonight." He threw a wink my way, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. We had the hotel room, plus it was a friday night. It looks like fate has finally smiled upon me.

Dean indeed speed to the town, we got there in just under two hours. Dad had already got the hotel room, but when we got there he didn't look happy. "It's a good thing I am not staying tonight. All their doubles were booked so you guys will have to make do with sharing a king. I will find the next town and just let you know what it is Dean. See you boys in a few days, take care of Sammy, Dean."

And just like that he was back in his truck and gone. We shrugged and walked into the room. The room was a nicer than most we had been in. And it truly only had the one king sized bed. "The king will be better for my plans at least." I smiled at him, before going about the usual routine of checking the room. Even though Dad probably has already.

"Are you hungry baby boy?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him press kisses against my neck.

"Yes, there is a diner just down the street. Shall we go?" He nodded against my head, his arms slowly unwinding from my waist. He grabbed my hand leading me out to the impala. Dean even opened and closed the door for me.

"What a handsome gentlemen." Dean gave me a smile.

"Only for you Sammy."

I couldn't help but smile, knowing this was true. He never treated his bar pick ups like this. Dean only fucked those girls, not caring about them. He cared about me though, you can tell just by his actions.

When we got to the diner, we went to a booth in the corner where we wouldn't draw attention. Dean didn't even make fun of me for ordering 'rabbit food'. We picked on each other like brothers, but acted sweet like a couple.

After pushing our plates away, Dean leaned over the table and whispered "Now it's time for our desert." Before slapping down money on the table and dragging me out to the car.


End file.
